


Fated to Fall Together

by MyLove_MyLife_MySoul



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul/pseuds/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul
Summary: Very fastly written, I can't write combat, and I just wanted angst.I think that's all you need to know.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	Fated to Fall Together

"If one of us is going to die it's going to be me." He doesn't remember the first time he'd said it, but he repeated it as he stared at the guards, Xayah memorizing the guards' patterns for them both. 

"We don't need to think about that." Xayah muttered, but Rakan needed to remind her. If anything were to go wrong, it didn't mean both of them had to die. "You know I won't let you die. I'll force you to live if I have to." He could already imagine the scenarios he could manage it, at least, if barring her was an option. Xayah bit her lip and he could see how she stiffened, hating this topic. Rakan decided there was no more need to press it, so instead he changed the subject, "do you ever wonder if they take my advice?" Rakan asked, pouting as he stared at the dreary town. "Some bright colors, even on their outfits, would look really nice, yet they just wear that pale blue and it's so dull." Xayah shook her head.

"I don't think anyone you've talked to directly in a fight has lived to take that advice." Xayah said, yet she seemed preoccupied, unable to focus on the guards and making a frustrated noise. He frowned when he noticed. "What's wrong, miella?" Rakan asked and his partner only spun a feather around before sighing heavily.

"Rakan… I know I'm… able to live without you… but I don't… I don't think I'll ever be happy again if that were to happen. I'd prefer to die in your arms, knowing someday we may be reincarnated or something together. Who knows what death is like… I just. I want to die happy, is all, and I couldn't… not without you." Xayah muttered and Rakan frowned. Yet he understood her, and held her close to him. "I will protect you until my dying breath, miella." "Likewise, mieli."

Xayah didn't know what to do when she actually held Rakan, bleeding from his wounds in their most recent fight with the Shadow Order. She was no better, Zed was a fierce opponent and knew just how to hit them. Rakan was her lifeline, able to throw up his shield to protect her from Zed's glancing blows. So instead of trying to hit Xayah and getting nothing done, he had surprised Rakan, jumping from the shadows and sticking his blades into Rakan's side. Before Xayah knew it, he had collapsed, every wound he healed meant another shield he could not protect her with, and Rakan would not have her die before he did. 

Zed had laughed when Xayah followed after Rakan, tears filling her eyes as she petted his hair and comforted him, trying to encourage him to stay alive a little longer. Of course Xayah had gotten pissed, and Zed had nowhere to run in the end, when she had called back all the feathers she threw in her rage. She didn't let him get away, however, once he'd been pinned to the pillar he had hoped would protect him, she threw what she could at him, feather daggers cutting through what fabric was visible, Zed's helmet staring at her, almost mockingly as she wanted nothing more than to cut his throat and watch him gargle on his own blood. Yet she didn't close the distance, knowing better despite how her anger consumed her thoughts. 

Zed had eventually freed himself after more or less receiving razor wire treatment. It once again was a dance. Zed hid in the shadows while Xayah dodged his blades and sliced into him with her own daggers when he left them.

Neither of them got off scot free, Xayah earned her own nasty stab to the gut before she sliced the man's throat with one of her feathers. He had closed the distance for her, and paid the price. 

Zed had collapsed first, making the gargling noise she had desired to hear since she saw her beloved fall. Yet her satisfaction was short-lived as her legs trembled and the adrenaline started to wear off. She moved to where Rakan was still laying, he smiled at her when she sat beside him. "I love it when you do that." He said softly, and Xayah felt tears well up. "You shouldn't have done that, mieli." She muttered and he shook his head. "I will not die with regrets, miella." She sobbed, hating that he pointed out the inevitable, Zed's Shadow Order was far from the nearest town, of course they would not make it to proper help. 

"Hush, hush, come here." Rakan managed to put an arm around Xayah as she laid on top of him. "Remember when we decided to stop by a hot spring for the first time together?" Rakan asked softly and Xayah swallowed, trying to keep her mind off the pain for him. "I made a fuss about letting you use it first, and I'd just use it after you were done…" "I told you I didn't care if you saw me naked." Xayah muttered and Rakan laughed, "I thought you were insane, and you told me," Xayah interrupted him again, "you'd see me bleed, fight, and maybe die, if you wanted to stick with me, you'd need to get used to uncomfortable things." Rakan smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. "You told me I wasn't an uncomfortable thing…" Xayah muttered softly, her heart hurting as Rakan seemed to be struggling to stay awake… alive. "Let's sleep together, I don't want you suffering longer." Xayah muttered, and Rakan nodded.

When Xayah closed her eyes, she was only met with darkness and cold.


End file.
